kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
We've Been Friends This Whole Time
is the two hundred and twenty eight chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are walking home from Riko’s house. Kagetora gave them a good drumming after they dropped her off so late. Kiyoshi comments that it was a sad story. Hyuuga adds that Kuroko went on fro a while, but now he feels that they’ll be able to completely connect with him. Flashback: After hearing Kuroko’s story, Kagami blandly states that it was all Kuroko’s fault. The only thing that surprised him were the “two Akashi”. Other than that, Kuroko should have beaten up the Generation of Miracles to set them straight. Even if that did not work, he should have said something sooner. Hyuuga suddenly interrupts Kagami—he states that Kagami was pretty “mopey and whiny” when it came to Himuro. Remembering that, Kagami instantly apologizes. Kuroko unexpectedly states that Kagami is right. He couldn’t help the Generation of Miracles. He insists that Ogiwara quit basketball because of him; it’s impossible for Ogiwara to forgive him. Kagami then suddenly directs his attention back to Kuroko. He asks Kuroko if he’s going to say something about the kind of person he is and if they will continue to be friends with him. Riled up, Kagami tells Kuroko that he’s an idiot—they have all been friends this whole time. Kuroko is just hell bent on not forgiving himself; furthermore, Kagami adds that Ogiwara isn’t dead; he gave Kuroko is wristband to help Kuroko move forward. Hyuuga once again interrupts Kagami, stating they’re both talking so much—he thought they would sit here until sunrise. He wants to get a word in now. Everyone playfully punches Kuroko, trying to cheer him up. After this, everyone leaves to go home. On the way back, Izuki talks to Mitobe, Tsuchida, and Koganei. Position wise, he knows that he’ll be the one facing Akashi. He wonders if he can handle it. Furthermore, he’s surprised by Midorima’s warning. They recall the discussion they had with Kuroko earlier at Kagami’s house. Midorima met Kuroko after the Generation of Miracles’s meeting at the Winter Cup opening ceremony. He theorized that one of Akashi’s powers surfaced in his one-on-one with Murasakibara. If this was forcibly revealed, it is impossible to determine what his other power is-the one that would have developed naturally like the other Generation of Miracles. Meanwhile, once everyone has left, Kuroko tells Kagami something he forgot to mention. On the day of the graduation ceremony, he met Akashi. He asked him if he had found an answer. Kuroko told him he hadn’t yet, but he had decided upon one thing—this time he wouldn’t run away. Kuroko tells Kagami that he has found his answer now; Kagami is happy to hear it. At her home, Riko is staying up late to plan for the game. Her father tells her to rest, but she replies she wants to help them win. Finally, Hyuuga states what’s on everyone’s minds—they are not playing basketball to make Akashi realize his mistakes—they are playing to be No. 1 in the country. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation